The Final Moments of Lily and James Potter
by Rebecca Matthews
Summary: What happens when James and Lily find out they were having TWO babies instead of one? It's not enough time to find out when they are killed by Lord Voldemort...Prequal to When Worlds Collide.
1. The Question

**Welcome to the newly revamped Harry Potter story! If you did not read this story before, then good! This is the better version out of many. I definitely re-worked it many times and now you get to enjoy a newer better version! I know it is only 3 chapters, but this one is not a main story. The next one is and the next story is in progress. I hope you enjoy my story!**

**I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter One  
**  
Lily Potter woke up one morning to see the sun streaming through her window. Her husband James was lying beside her sound asleep. She got up quietly and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror to see her once young face, old and weathering. If you looked at her, you would think she was at least 33 years old, when in truth she was only 23. She felt older and tired. The few past years of her life did a number on her and James. They were working against the Dark Lord Voldemort ever since he came into power. Many wizards in the Wizardry World feared his name, so it was up to Lily, James and many others to work against him so he can be defeated. It was said that the only other Wizard that Voldemort feared was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore has worked with Lily and James for a long time now and hasn't stopped. After all, he was their former Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the past few years, she and James have moved countless times because of a new threat. Voldemort was now after the Potters. If he found them, this would be the end of Lily and James.  
"Lily, where are you honey?" she heard James say.

"I'm in the bathroom darling. I'll be just a minute," she called. She heard James climb out of bed and go downstairs. She finished up quickly and went downstairs to see James reading the Daily Prophet, the wizard newspaper.

"Any news yet?" Lily asked.

"There have been no sightings or news about his whereabouts," James said, looking up from the paper. "How are you feeling?"

"Not well. All the morning sickness is starting to get to me," she said smiling. James got up from the table and went over to his beautiful wife.

"Ah, but it will all be worth it when we have our son or daughter in the world," he said, pulling her close.

"I love you," she said descending on James' mouth for a kiss.

"Good morning Potters!" Lily and James looked over to the door to see their old friend Sirius Black poking his head through the door.

"Good morning Sirius," Lily said sitting down.

"Good morning Lily. James, old chap!" Sirius and James hugged. They have been best friends since their years at Hogwarts. You could say that they were just like brothers.

"Care for a spot of tea?" Lily asked. "We have something to ask you."

"Sure, why not?" Sirius said sitting down.

"Lily, let me do it," James said getting up.

"I'll be fine. It's only water," she said. She took her wand and had the water ready in less than a minute. She conjured up some tea in the pot and retrieved some cups and saucers. She brought it all to the table and sat down.

"Okay old friends. What is it you would like to ask me?" Sirius asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"As you know, Lily and I are expecting our child in less than a month," James started.

"Yes?" Sirius said.

"We were wondering if you would like to be the Godfather of him or her," Lily finished. "If anything were to happen to us, we were also hoping you would be their legal guardian."

Sirius looked at them with shock. They wanted him to be their child's Godfather and guardian. That was an honor to him because out of all their friends, they chose him.

"Really?" Sirius whispered. They nodded. "Well, of course I would!" he exclaimed. "But I'm telling you this right now, I won't have to be their guardian because nothing will happen to you!"

"That is just a safety issue," James told him. Sirius went up to Lily's stomach and whispered:

"I'll be the best Godfather. Don't you worry!"


	2. The Surprise

I don't own Harry Potter because I am not a genius like her!

CHAPTER 2

"AGHHHHHH!"

"Come on Lily! Just a few more pushes and you'll have your new child in the world!"

It was the evening of July 31st and Lily finally went into labor. She and James were sitting at home when a funny thing occurred: her water broke! They rushed to St. Mungos and got checked in quickly. She was ready to give birth as quickly as they checked in! This baby didn't want to wait any longer that's for sure!

"Breathe Lily, just breathe and give me a nice big push!" The nurse yelled over to her. She gave her biggest push while almost breaking James' hand in the process.

"Lily, honey, you have to breathe! Listen to the nurse and I-"

"YOU LISTEN TO ME JAMES POTTER! I AM BREATHING AS MUCH AS I CAN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ENDURE THIS PAIN SO SHUT UP!" Lily yelled at him. He looked at her in shock.

"Alright Lily, one last push and you'll have your baby in the world!" Lily gave it her all and collapsed in exhaustion when she heard the familiar baby cry fill the room.

"Congratulations! You have a baby boy!"

"Honey, you did it! Now we have a beautiful baby boy in the world!" James exclaimed, giving her a kiss. All Lily could do was smile and cry. Thank goodness that was over.

"It feels as though I could just go to sleep!" She said.

"Well, not for long Mrs. Potter. We're getting ready for your next delivery," the Nurse told her. Lily looked up at her with disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, you're delivering twins!" She and James looked at one another in shock. They were going to have twins!

"Ready?" Lily nodded and James held onto her hand tighter.

"PUSH!" Lily gave it her all while crying.

"AGHHH!" She heard a second baby cry. She looked up to see them wrap her second child in a pink blanket.

"It's a girl!"

"James...we did it, we have two children!" Lily exclaimed. James gave her a kiss on the forehead as the nurses brought them over to the new proud parents.

"Oh...they're so tiny!" She exclaimed. Two precious faces looked up at their mother and father.

"What should we name them?" James asked. Lily looked at the two children in her arms. She looked at the boy and instantly knew what to name him.

"How about Harry? After your father..." Lily suggested.

James looked at him and agreed. "Definitely. He looks like a Harry." He had another thought.

"How about we name our daughter Paige, after your grandmother?" Lily looked at her and agreed with James.

"Sounds perfect," She said looking at her husband. She gave him a kiss. She pulled away when she had a thought.

"James…we need a Godfather for Paige. If anything happens to us, I don't want Sirius to take care of both children by himself. It would be too stressful for him-"

"Let's ask Remus," he interrupted. "He is the best friend to both of us and I think being Paige's godfather will bring a infinite amount of joy for him."

Lily smiled. "I couldn't have worded it better." Suddenly, the door burst open and Sirius and Remus Lupin tumbled in.

"We came as soon as we heard!" Sirius said, out of breath. "Where is my nephew…I mean, or-"

"Here is your nephew, Harry Potter," James said, handing Harry to Sirius.

"James…Lily…he's perfect…" Sirius said, tears filling his eyes. Remus stood next to Sirius, adoring Harry. He really was perfect. The two didn't notice Lily holding a baby girl in her arms.

James took Remus aside. "Remus, my dear friend, I wanted to let you know how sorry Lily and I are that we didn't ask you to be Harry's godfather. Believe me; we had a hard time choosing."

"Old friend, it's alright. I'm sure you will ask me for the next child you two have," he said, half-joking.

"Well, that's why I'm asking you now. Will you be the guardian and godfather of our daughter, Paige?" James asked, beaming at his friend.

"What?" he asked. He looked behind Lily smiling at Remus. He noticed she was holding a baby girl in her arms. Sirius stood next to her with Harry in his arms, smiling.

"You had twins?" he exclaimed. "Congratulations mate!" He hugged James. "And I would be honored to be the godfather of your little girl. I promise James, I will be the best godfather to her."

"I know you will," he whispered. "Now go over there and hold your goddaughter!"

Remus walked over to Lily and gave her a kiss on her cheek before taking Paige into his arms. She looked up at Remus with tired, green eyes. She gave him a little smile before falling asleep in his arms. Remus started to cry because he was so overwhelmed with joy.

James and Lily looked at their two friends. They saw the joy the two men had with their own godchildren. The couple looked at each other and kissed. They felt they were the luckiest people in the world.


	3. The Beginning of an End

I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

It has been a year since Lily and James had Paige and Harry. The time seemed to fly by so quickly. Paige and Harry already were walking and started talking. They were also starting to learn about Quidditch thanks to James and Sirius although Paige and Harry had no clue what they were talking about. Remus started teaching them how to read. On the outside, you would think the Potters had nothing to lose. They were a happy-go-lucky family, with two beautiful babies and nothing could go wrong. But actually, they were living in fear. Lord Voldemort has issued a new threat. He and his group of Death Eaters are on the prowl for the Potters ever since he heard about the birth of the children.

James has been working extensive hours with the Order while Lily stayed home with Paige and Harry. It was a foggy night and very dark. It was the perfect Halloween night. Lily sat in the living room with Paige and Harry looking through family albums.

"There is your grandmother and grandfather...daddy's mommy and daddy...they were great people..." Lily said turning the page. "Here is your Godfather...Sirius..." Harry flew his little hand onto the picture and laughed. Paige was restless even as Lily tried calming her down.

"Paige darling, calm down," Lily said, putting her down on her floor bed, Harry crawled to his sister and started caressing her head. Paige immediately started to calm down. Harry then lay next to his sister.

"Oh, Harry, you are so good to your sister. Make sure you watch out for her when you two are older," she whispered to him. "I know you will have a big responsibility in the future, but please watch your sister for me."

_BANG!  
_  
She gripped in fear. "Is anyone there?" she called, hoping it was just the wind against the trees. The door slammed opened and Lily gave out a small scream.

"Lily!" It was James, who had just apparated from the headquarters of The Order. He was out of breath and disheveled looking.

"James, what's wrong?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Thank goodness you and the children are okay! We need to leave as quickly as we possibly can!" He cried running into the hall closet, looking for something.

"What has happened? What's going on?" She said running after her harried husband. He soon turned back from the closet and back to the living room. Lily has never seen her husband like this before. It was scaring her.

"He knows where we are!" James said, with fear in his eyes. Lily was taken aback. How could he know? Unless...

"James...did he tell?" Lily said slowly.

"I don't know, but go to the baby room and pack a bag for Paige and Harry and GET OUT!" James said.

"What about you?" She said nearly in tears.

"Don't worry...we'll escape together," he said coming close to Lily. "If anything happens, please run away with Harry and Paige. I love you so much!" He gave his wife a deep and loving kiss. "You two be good for mum...I love you Paige...I love you Harry..." He gave them each a kiss on their heads. "Now go, Lily! GO!" She nodded, blinking her tears away.

Lily snatched up the children and ran upstairs as fast as she could. Paige and Harry woke up and started crying.

"Shh. Everything will be okay," Lily whispered. She no sooner got to the baby room when she heard the front door crash open. 

James...Lily thought in fear. She ran back to the door to be with her husband when she heard him.

"Lily, take Harry and Paige and run! I can hold him off-"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" James never finished his sentence because he was dead.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed. She was crying hard but so weren't Paige and Harry she knew she was going to die. She placed Harry and Paige in the crib they shared. She turned to them.

"I love you sweeties. Be a good and know I will always love you two. So doesn't daddy-"

_BAM!_

The door flew open and the man everyone feared, walked into the room to Lily. He had red eyes and the skin was as white as a skull was. He wore a black robe and his wand ready.

"Give me the child," He said, pointing the wand at her.

"No please! Take me instead! Please not Harry and-!" Lily exclaimed, as she backed away.

"Stand aside silly girl, stand aside!"

"NO!"

"Then you asked for it!" he said as Harry stood himself up on the crib.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Lily received the same fate as her husband did. Voldemort came up to the crib without noticing another child in there with Harry.

"I will NOT let the prophecy come true. You will receive the same consequence as your dreadful parents," he said to Harry, who just stared back at the evil "one".

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_-'' But just then, something happened that no one could explain. He couldn't kill this one child that had no magical powers, no wand, nothing. It seemed as though the curse bounced off this boy and came back to Voldemort.

"NOOOOOO!" the voice of evil yelled as he was destroyed to a weak spirit of nothing. Harry stared at the amazing sight, which he would be soon famous for.

Just a few moments later after Voldemort was destroyed, the Ministry and members of the Order came to what was left of Lily and James' house. It was nearly destroyed with the two dead bodies of Lily and James lying there.

"Oh goodness..." The Ministry murmured. They had just lost two respectable members of the Order.

"Are the children okay?" Cornelius Fudge asked, an assistance to the Minister of Magic asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know," he replied gravely. The many members of the Ministry and the Order went upstairs to find Lily in the baby's room, the room destroyed.

"He got Lily too?" Dumbledore walked around her body to the crib, to see Harry standing up and his sister Paige sound asleep in their crib.

"The children are safe..." he trailed off to notice that Harry had a lightning shaped cut on his forehead. He was still just staring at the black mark on the floor, made by Voldemort.

"I think we have a new hero. Harry Potter has destroyed Lord Voldemort-'' he ignored the shudders the room made-"because of this mark made by the Dark Lord himself."

"How do you know Albus?" a young witch in her mid twenties said.

"Look at Harry. Voldemort came here to make sure the child was destroyed because his fate rested in Harry's hands. Now he received this little cut on his forehead that has made him famous. Soon, every witch and wizard will know he was the boy who lived. He not only saved his own life, but his sister's also. He destroyed the Dark Lord." Dumbledore soon finished his speech and took Harry in his arms. 

"Patty, will you please take up Paige?" Dumbledore asked a pretty witch with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'll take her Albus," a voice said behind them. Patty and Albus turned around to see Remus standing in the doorway. He was ashen, clealy just crying and out of breath.

"I'll take her Professor. She is, after all, my goddaughter," Remus repeated coming closer. "I promised James and Lily I would take care of her if anything happened to her."

Dumbledore hesitated and Patty waited for his reply. "Of course, Remus. You are her guardian. Patty, you can hand Paige to Remus."

"Alright," she said in a whisper. She became teary eyed as she handed her only almost miracle to Remus. Remus took Paige and looked at her sleeping, innocent face. She looked like the perfect combination of James and Lily. Just then, he knew he could not provide the life that she deserved…the life Lily and James could have provided her. He was a werewolf. Who would take care of her when the full moon rose? He could not take care of her right now. The best he could do for her is hand her to someone who can provide care and love to her. He can give her all his love, but he could not care for her. The decision Remus was making was tearing him apart inside, but he knew that Paige will understand why he did this. He was always going to be there for her in her life…always and forever.

Remus kissed Paige on her head. "I love you," he whispered. "I'm so sorry I'm doing this, but I promise…you'll understand."

Remus then turned to Albus and Patty. "Patty, please take care of Paige. Love her as if she was your own. I-I can't provide a stable life for her right now…"

"Are you sure Remus?" Albus asked, with questioning eyes.

"Yes Albus. I have no idea what Lily and James were thinking when picking me as a godfather," Remus said, choking back tears.

Patty touched Remus's arm. "I want you in her life. You are obligated to do so. I will not take no for an answer."

Remus smiled through his tears. "Thank you. Here is Paige. She likes it when you read her _Goodnight Moon _before her naps and bed. She likes warm formula and likes it when you sing Patty Cake during meals…Sorry…"

"It's nice to know all that Remus. Thank you. But you'll be there to do all that," she said. Remus turned to Dumbledore.

"What will happen to Harry since Sirius is no longer capable of taking care of him?" Remus asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He will be sent to Lily's sister's home. He will be safe there," Dumbledore replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are the twins going to be separated?" Remus asked. "Will they ever meet or know about each other."

"That is all pre-arranged. They will meet when they are a little bit older," Dumbledore said. Remus looked at him with unsure eyes. He wasn't so sure if that was going to work, but did not question Dumbledore. Dumbledore had his reasons for many things he does.

"I need to leave…" Remus said suddenly. "I need to think…"

"Remus, you need to rest. Go home and surround yourself with friends. You need to," Dumbledore said. Remus nodded, gave Harry and Paige one last kiss on their forehead. He smiled at Patty and left the home of his dead friends.

After Remus left, Dumbledore turned to Patty.

"Are you sure you can do this, Patty?" He asked.

"Yes, and I'll raise her right. I'll tell her about this whole situation when she is ready. I want to take her in for Remus. Please, Albus trust me on this one…"

"Okay, you may, but she has to know about this sometime, okay? And she needs to know about her brother," Dumbledore said, leaving the room.

"I will," she said as Dumbledore left the room. She looked down at Paige sleeping in her arms. "I will let Remus see you of course…he needs to. He is your godfather. I'm sorry Paige, but that will not last very long because you will NEVER be caught up in this mess with your brother. We will go somewhere no one will know us and we can start fresh. You will never know about this life. You will thank me someday…and so won't Remus."

Paige just stirred in her sleep. She would find out eventually...about EVRYTHING. After all, she is Harry Potter's younger sister.

**THE END** (at least for the prequel)

**A/N**: I re-wrote this many times. I've endured frustrating nights trying to figure things out. All the things I left out here will be explained in the sequel. I did this on purpose. Don't think Patty is too much of a bitch. She has her reasons for what she did to Remus and Paige and Harry. I hope you enjoy the next story…another re-write and another set of frustrations and headaches…but I LOVE writing this! So enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing these stories.


End file.
